Shadows of the Genin
by sototallyme
Summary: The rookie nine (minus Shikamaru (and no I don't hate him he just isn't a genin anymore)) are paired up and given three academy students to shadow them for two days, but when Sasuke and Hinata get a prankster and two Sasuke obsessed little girls, it turns out to be a lot scarier than the D-rank mission its supposed to be.


Alright guys, I got this idea at school during SSR (sustained silent reading in case ya didn't know) because instead of reading I decided to write (breakin da rules!). So ya hope you like it. Takes place between the chuunin exams and Sasuke leaving with Tsunade as Hokage.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sasuhina would DEFINITELY be a canon couple, so ya I sadly don't.

* * *

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 (minus Shikamaru) were all standing infront of the Hokage's desk. Behind the desk Tsunade sat with a devilish grin on her face. Iruka was behind her to the right.

*Sasuke POV*

_'Why the heck would the Hokage need this many people for a D-rank mission?'_

"Alright listen up!" the Hokage boomed making everyone in the room flinch. "You all have the same task, allow a group of three academy students to shadow you for two days. However, you will be doing this in groups of two."

Before she could continue, Ino and Sakura each grabbed one of Sasuke's arms. "I'm with Sasuke-kun!" they said in unison then preceded to glare at each other.

Tsunade sighed. "I have already chose the pairings they are as follows: Choji and Shino," both looked at each other and shrugged "Naruto and Ino-"

"NO WAY! I do not want to be with Naruto no baka!" Ino yelled while Sakura smirked.

_'Thank God, I won't be with Naruto or Ino, now all I need is Sakura to be paired with one of the others, at this point I really don't care which of those two I get. Hinata is weak, and Kiba is annoying, but at least they aren't Sakura.'_

"Naruto and Ino," the Tsunade said more sternly this time shutting up Ino "Sasuke and Hinata, Kiba and Sakura."

_'Yes!'_

"No! I want Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan I'll switch with you!"

"No way Forehead! Hinata would rather switch with me! Right Hinata-chan?"

"A-ano..."

"Please Hokage-sama" Ino pleaded.

"Well..." Tsunade started.

_'Crap' _I thought and rushed over to Hinata. "I think I'll stick with Hinata-chan" I said wrapping my arms around her for dear life.

Everyone looked at me shocked. Well everyone except Hinata who was staring at the floor with a blush on her face.

Tsunade cleared her throat."Ok then that settles it there will be no switching. Iruka?"

"Alright then the teams you will be getting are...

*Hinata POV*

I wasn't listening all that much to the Iruka-sensei. I was too busy listening to the pounding in my chest. Why? Because Sasuke was still holding me! I did hear Naruto get excited over getting Konohamaru's team though.

_'Too bad I'm not with Naruto-kun' _I thought sadly.

When Iruka-sensei paused I took the opportunity to say, "A-ano... Sasuke-s-san... c-could y-you please let me g-go?"

I guess he hadn't realized he was still holding me and let me go. Was he blushing? No that can't be right I must have imagined it.

"As I was saying Sasuke and Hinata you will have Suki, Yuki, and Hiro."

We both nodded and Iruka-sensei gave Sasuke a slip of paper telling us where to go. We headed out and walked in an awkward silence.

"S-so what will we d-do w-while we are b-being sh-shadowed?" I asked hoping to start a conversation.

"I don't know, probably just train, maybe the Hokage will assign us another D-rank on top of this so they can watch us do a mission." He said shrugging.

"Oh, o-ok..." I said looking away.

Sasuke opened an academy door and a chalk eraser fell on the floor.

"Aww man, it didn't work!" We looked up to see a boy with a disappointed look on his face and two girls wearing "Sasuke Fanclub" T-shirts.

"Shit." I heard Sasuke say from next to me.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the two girls screamed in unison. They started running towards him, but he quickly hid behind me holding my shoulders down so I'd stay in place. The girls looked disappointed for a second before glaring at me.

_'The next two days are going to be hell' _Sasuke and Hinata thought in unison.

* * *

So? What do you think? I'm pretty sure this will be a two-shot... maybe have an epilogue, I'm not sure yet...

Please review, I'll love you forever, and if anyone could give me ideas for a mission for them to be put on while they're doing this that would be a good lead to Sasuhina moments I'd love that and be very grateful.


End file.
